StarCraft II beta key
StarCraft II beta keys were a code which enables gamers to participate in the StarCraft II beta. A code was provided to each attendant of BlizzCon 2008.BlizzCon 2008: Day One Wrap-Up. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-10-17.Nick Breckon. 2009-02-11. StarCraft 2 Beta Coming In Months, Will Include Next-generation Battle.net. Shacknews. Accessed 2009-02-12. This code was not a beta key in itself, but guaranteed the holder would receive a StarCraft II beta key by email if they registered it at http://blizzcon.com/beta.Karune. 2009-03-23. How to use your BlizzCon 2008 Keys for SCII. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-23. A code was provided to attendants of WWI 2008 as well. If the code was not used previously, it can be used to access the European phase of the StarCraft II beta.Xordiah. 2009-05-06. StarCraft II Beta Test Opt-in (first post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-06. Blizzard traditionally offers 40,000 beta keys, but expectations for StarCraft II were higher.Chris Sigaty, Eric. 2008-10-23. StarCraft 2 EURO Press Conference. StarCraft Zine. Accessed 2009-02-08. When StarCraft II's beta starts, beta key holders were able to enter their keys using their new battle.net accounts.Karune. 2009-03-20. BLUE question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-20. On March 18th, 2010, beta testers were given an additional key so they could invite a friend into the beta.Webnet. 2010-03-18. Starcraft 2 Beta: Invite a friend. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2010-03-18. Opportunities One such opportunity could be found in the Vespene Laughs contest.Please note that there is no official announcement of a StarCraft II Beta start date. Karune. 2009-01-21. Beta Keys to be added to Contests. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-21. Another was the theme park contest.Karune. 2009-02-24. Win Beta Keys - Blizzard Theme Park Contest. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-24. One was the 2009 Frozen Throne contest, in which the top 20 players won beta keys.Blizzard staff. Warcraft III 2009 Tournament FAQ. Battle.net Accessed 2009-03-07. Blizzard Entertainment offered 500 beta keys through twitter.Karune. 2009-08-14. Follow StarCraft on Twitter - 500 Beta Keys. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-01-31.CoTweet. 2009-08-14. RT @StarCraft 500 SC2 beta keys going to our biggest #SC2fan Insert what makes you our biggest fan! -pics OK] Rules: http://bit.ly/iS2m6. Twitter (StarCraft) Accessed 2010-01-31. DreamHack contestants who won the "HotStreak" contest got beta keys.CoTweet. 2009-11-27. First hot streak winners awarded beta keys and other prizes. Don't miss your chance to win one at DreamHack! http://bit.ly/7zHASX. #StarCraft (Twitter). Accessed 2009-11-27. The HotStreak contest consisted of 1 vs 1 matches. People who won three games in a row got prizes.The HotStreak contest is pretty much a quick free tournament. The player will be matched up in a 1v1 match against other people who signed up for the HotStreak and he has to win 3 games in a row in order to be a winner and get some cool prizes! Zhydaris. 2009-11-27. DreamHack hotstreak contest?. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-11-28. Fansite Opportunities The StarCraft II beta was accessible through fansite opportunities in 2009.Karune. 2009-03-17. StarCraft II Beta Key Opportunities. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-17. *Starcraft 2 Replays (3 keys) Beta Key Contest via Twitter Deadline: May 23, 2010 *Starcraft 2 Replays (3 keys) Beta Key Contest Deadline: March 30, 2010 *GameReplays (3 keys) Beta Key Competition Deadline: March 5, 2010 *PerfectionistEmblem's YouTube channel (1 key) Raffle video Deadline: August 22, 2009 (BlizzCon '09) *StarCraft Legacy (4 keys) Guest editorial contest Deadline: July 26, 2009. *StarCraft Legacy (4 keys) Hero contest. Deadline: July 26, 2009. *StarCraft Legacy (4 keys) Fanfiction contest. Deadline: July 26, 2009. *Camapaign Creations (6 keys) Campaign Making Contest Deadline: July 31, 2009. *StarCraft 2 Forum (18 keys) Video Contest/Contest Rules. Deadline: June 22, 2009. *Teamliquid (20 keys) three part contest. Deadline: June 15, 2009. *StarCraft Legacy (4 keys) Trivia contest Deadline: June 15, 2009. References Category: StarCraft II beta